Unlikely Encounter
by ChibiBakaTTATT
Summary: Angel's loving bear, Celeste is lost but in return a girl strangely with the same name as Angel's bear discovers the Flock and a true bond connects with Celeste and the Flock. Spoilers for FANG. I warned you! Rated T. Iggy/OC Nudge/Iggy
1. Chapter 1

Out of all the people Celeste wanted to see, it _had_ to be Athena. Her golden, long hair was flying in the wind as she walked toward innocent Celeste.

"What are you doing here?" Athena asked, with a devilish smile on her face.

"Eating…?" Celeste mused. _Crap. _This was her father's restaurant! She was screwed!

"Did you notice this was my _daddy's _restaurant?" Athena asked. Celeste glared at Jupiter who shrugged carelessly having a look on her face that read its-not-_my_-problem-its-yours.

"I forgot, sorry…" Celeste said.

"Our bad," Jupiter sighed, "Our bad."

"Oh, you're off the hook Jupiter." Athena smiled warmly but then turned to Celeste and let out a cold glare.

"You…. You I'm not so happy with," Athena breathed.

Celeste backed away. She new it would be real bad real fast but of course, if Athena's father appeared while this thing happened, he would insist Celeste was the persuader.

"You don't have to get all worked up over it," Jupiter told Athena. Athena looked back and thought for a moment.

"You are right," Athena sighed, "I shouldn't. Well… Hurry and eat up because if you don't get out of here in the next five minutes…"

Before Athena could finish her statement, in came her father wanting to meet Athena's "new friends."

"Hey, hey!" Athena's totally embarrassing dad exclaimed to the two who were on the verge of laughing hysterically. Athena thought her "daddy" was the best. She never thought there was something _wrong _or utterly embarrassing with him. She thought her father was a dad any girl would ever want.

"Hey, Mr. Thomas," Celeste greeted, her face red from trying to hold in the laughter.

"Whoa, there. Did you eat a jalapeño or something? Your face is boiling red!" Athena's father shouted.

"I'm…. Fine," Celeste managed to say, a little chuckle between her words.

"You don't have to pay for the meal, guys," Mr. Thomas informed, "Athena's friends get to eat free here everytime!"

"Thank you," Jupiter said sweetly as she sinisterly smiled at Athena, "We'll be sure to come her a _lot_."

As the duo walked out of _Fine Italian Cuisine_, Celeste said, "Win, win for team Awesome."

A/N: Haha. I know. I make incredibly short chapters but… well I'm to lazy to make long ones! Though not a lot of people _read _my fanfics of join my forums for the many few people that do: thanks a bunch! Because of you guys I feel like I accomplished something in life! (YAY!) Anyways, right now its not really Maximum Ride but I PROMISE you'll get that Maximum Ride stuff you've been waiting for!


	2. Chapter 2

It was a normal day with the flock- since Fang left of course. Max was still in her room, trying to forget. Iggy and Gazzy were indulging themselves in video games, trying to get over the sadness that the Flock endured. Dylan comforted Max. Angel was acting like nothing happened-trying to cheer up the flock. Nudge was always silent, watching Disney.

"CEEEELLLLLLEEESSSSTTTTTTTTTTTEEEEEEEEE!" Angel cried. The flock jumped. Max crept out her room, Iggy and Gazzy stopped playing the XBOX and Nudge turned off the television.

As the flock all walked in the room, they all said, "What happened?"

"SHE'S GONE!" Angel screeched, "WHO TOOK CELESTE?"

The flock looked at each other. "No one took Celeste," Iggy pressed, "You have to look for it more carefully."

"Anyways, you would _know _that one of us stole her," Max sighed (it was strange to get use to talked so loudly since she hadn't used her voice in some time), "You can read minds for Pete's freaking sake."

"Where is she…?" Angel whimpered, "I. WANT. HER!"

"Talk about whiny," Nudge sneered.

"Listen," Angel calmly said, "I don't have much friend. Scratch that… I don't _have _any friends. Celeste is my only friend…."

"You have us," Max said, "That's better than a stuffed animal."

"Not anymore!" Angel snapped, "I haven't seen sunlight in _months _because of your stupid overprotective-ness! You just mope around! All of you!"

"Lets go out for dinner, then," Max suggested, "How about _Fine Italian Cuisine_?"

**A/N: Again, sorry for the insanely short chapters…. (disappointed in laziness) I told you things would lead up!**


	3. Chapter 3

"My house is that-a-away so I'll see you later," Jupiter informed. Celeste sighed and nodded and went the opposite direction of Jupiter. She casually put her bag to the side of her waste and presumed walking to her house.

"Oops." She accidentally tripped and fell onto a boy. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to…" The boy looked as if he was twenty and blind. He also looked furious. Before Celeste could back away she bumped into a girl with ratty blonde hair who looked the same age as the man.

"Oh god," Celeste said, "I am so sorry…"

"Its…. Its alright," the man said. Celeste's worried look softened.

"Thank… you," she managed to say and ran off. That was the most embarrassing thing she had ever done. How could that poor blind man be so forgiving? _I would have slapped someone if they shoved me like that. _Celeste walked on, scared and embarrassed as ever bumping into that strange, skinny group of kids who had an expression on their faces like they had been through a tough time. _Maybe they're orphans, _Celeste thought, _Maybe their parents died in front of their eyes._

Sick to her stomach, Celeste opened the door to her house and was welcomed by her mother.

"Read this weeks _Time_," her mother informed, "It's really interesting."

_Bird Kids Revealed_

_ Have you ever spotted extremely large birds soaring through the sky? Nudge (12), Max (15), Iggy (15), The Gasman (8), and Angel (6) are five avian bird hybrids that are making an impact on the world. Fang (age 15) mysteriously disappeared a month ago, leaving a big impact on "the Flock." _

Celeste didn't read the rest and stared, mesmerized, at the picture. The man and woman! They were the bird kids! But they looked 20… How could they be a year younger than her? She needed to see them again! She needed to apologize… And who was Fang? Why did he leave? She _needed _her questions answered.


	4. Chapter 4

"That was… strange," Iggy said, as he ate his fifth helping of fettuccine alfredo.

"You got that right," Gazzy replied, "That girl looked so familiar…"

"Her name was Celeste," Angel informed, "_Celeste._"

"Hmmm…" Max said, "Well Celeste is a pretty common name."

"No," Angel said, "Its fate. After Celeste was lost, now there is a _new _Celeste."

"That's crazy," Total laughed, "Who believes in that stuff?"

Angel glared at Total who jumped out of her lap and onto Iggy's.

"It would be cool if it was true," Nudge sighed, "I mean, if I lost a stuffed animal and in exchange got a BFF… I bet that if I got a stuffed animal it would happen. Max could I get one? Please? We could all have a new buddy! It would be so fun!"

Max shook her head and told them that it wasn't true. They finished their food and left without paying the huge bill. They walked back to their house until Celeste bumped into them once again.

"They all know about you," Celeste said quickly, showing them the _Time _magazine, "You are on the front cover."

The Flock stared at the magazine. "Ooh! There is an article on Justin Bieber!" _She isn't my favorite anymore… _Celeste thought angrily.

"How did they get this information?" Max shouted.

"Because you're famous and stuff," Celeste dumbly suggested, "I think…"


End file.
